Hero
by TwoHearts-OneShip
Summary: Nick wanted to be a hero, but maybe he was the one that needed saving.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first time i've ever published anything on here, and while i've written fanfiction before, it's been a year since i've done any kind of writing, and i've never tried CSI. I apologise if i've bitten off more than i can chew with this, and it goes really wrong, but i'm using this story to get past my horrible writers block. I hope it turns out ok and people like it.

xxxxx

The music thumped a steady beat that reverberated in his body, mixing with the alcohol in his system and making his head spin. Frowning, Nick took another determined swig of his beer, his gaze ever focused on the crowd of people dancing out on the floor below him. Lost in the shadowy recesses of the clubs upper balcony, he was able to observe unseen, his watchful eye unwavering, his promise resolute.

Below him the throng shifted, allowing him a glimpse of spiked blonde hair. Greg moved with the music, unaware of the Texan's presence, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the beat. Bodies pressed against him, touched him, but he paid them little attention, just content in his own world as he mouthed the words along to a familiar song. Nick allowed himself a soft chuckle as he watched his friend, his fingers absently stroking at the condensation still pearled on his beer bottle. Sometimes he wished he could be as free as Greg was, able to let everything go and just be at peace. He wondered, and not for the first time, how someone that had seen so much ugliness could remain so perfectly innocent.

Around him the beat of the music shifted, slowing and booming, and the crowd slowed down with it. They moved as if part of the same being, soft lights flashing and glinting off chains and studs and glitter. Nick licked his lips and leaned forward, a part of him aching to join in, shaking his head at how terribly out of place he would be. It was something that he hadn't considered when he had followed Greg into the dark club, but it now seemed embarrassingly obvious.

Down on the floor Greg was still dancing, his eyes closed as he swayed to the music. Behind him another figure danced, moving closer and closer with each sensual beat. Nick frowned again as the man pressed against Greg, sliding his hands down Greg's hips and thighs and moulding their bodies together. At first Greg didn't react, happy with his own space and rhythm, but the man persisted until Greg finally gave up and turned around to face him. Nick narrowed his eyes, watching for the rejection he thought would surely happen. But then Greg was sliding his arms around the man's broad shoulders, allowing him to run his hands over his body as Greg swayed against him.

Nick sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked around, gazing from his beer bottle to the empty chairs sitting across from him, and then along the balcony's edge where a few people were standing and leaning against the railing, talking quietly and watching the action below. Sighing he allowed himself to look down again, a sense of uneasiness creeping over him as he watched his friend. Greg and the man were now pressed against each other, oblivious to the other dancers around them as they kissed. Nick cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a guilty flush crawl up his neck as he continued to watch his friend.

Breaking the kiss, Nick saw the man lean down and whisper something in Greg's ear, to which he received an enthusiastic nod. And then they were moving, the man gripping Greg's wrist and pulling him through the crowd and towards the back of the club.

...................................................

Greg moaned loudly as he was pushed up against a hard brick wall, responding eagerly to the intense kisses of the man pressed against him, his muscular body pinning Greg roughly in place. Greg gripped handfuls of the man's shirt, grinding against him and pulling him closer, gasping and panting against his warm lips. He moaned again as he felt fingers twist into his hair, gripping as hot, opened mouthed kisses were trailed down his neck. He yelped softly as the hand in his hair tightened a little too painfully, and was relieved when he felt the hand relax, his attention drawn back to the fingers sliding down his body to palm his throbbing erection through his tight jeans.

"Oh god..." He whispered, throwing his head back as the man smiled, gripping his hair again and banging Greg's skull back into the rough brick behind him.

"You like that?" The man breathed into his ear as Greg cried out, his eyes watering at the sudden, unexpected pain. He pushed at the hard chest pressed against his, mumbling softly, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as the man shoved him harder against the wall and began fumbling with his belt buckle.

"No, stop." Greg demanded, his voice shaking as he was ignored again. He started to struggle but was held tightly in place, the hands on his body rough and unforgiving, yanking his jeans open and turning him around.

"No please, I don't want this." Greg begged, lashing back with his fists as the man pushed him firmly into the wall, his breath tickling the side of Greg's neck as he laughed.

"That's not what you were saying just now." The man stated, using his superior strength to slam Greg into the wall again.

"Get the fuck away from him." Said a voice behind them.

Stilling his hurried movements, the man growled in frustration but didn't let go of Greg, holding him in place firmly as he turned to snarl at the cause of the interruption.

"This doesn't concern you."

"I said get away from him." Recognising the hidden threat in the newcomer's words the man backed off, shaking his head as he roughly pushed away from Greg. Closing his eyes, Greg rested his forehead against the cool brick and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his thumping heart. Slowly he reached down and fastened his jeans, his fingers scraped and bloody.

Behind him his attacker snorted, facing out and raising his arms in a challenge.

"Wasn't worth the trouble anyway." This received a growl in response as the two men advanced on each other, before Greg reached out and grabbed a handful of leather jacket.

"Leave it, Nick." Nick turned to face him, blinking as Greg glared back at him. Greg shook his head as his attacker turned and began to walk away, shouting back at them as he went.

"You're boyfriend's a fucking tease, cowboy." Nick flared at this but Greg held on tighter, panting softly as Nick struggled with him until the other man was out of sight.

"You're just gonna let him get away with it?" Nick whirled on him, his voice echoing as he stared down the darkened alley. Greg rolled his eyes, brushing himself down before walking away in the opposite direction, leaving Nick to stride angrily after him.

"Greg, what the hell? He almost..."

"Just leave it" Greg shouted, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking as fast as he could away from his friend, making it to the road in front of the club before Nick caught him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"No way. Something like that doesn't just happen. What's wrong with you?" Greg's head snapped up at Nick's question, his eyes flashing with something Nick couldn't decipher before he glared again and yanked out of Nick's grasp.

"Why are you even here, Nick?"

"I..." Nick faltered, grasping for a lie before Greg figured out the reason behind his sudden appearance. But he wasn't quick enough and Greg saw right through him, just like he always did. He scoffed, stepping backwards and away from Nick even as the Texan tried to reach out to him again.

"Always the fucking hero." He said quietly, holding Nick's gaze with his own before glancing down and closing his eyes. "I don't need you to rescue me."

Nick watched helplessly as Greg turned and walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kneeling by the body, Greg lifted his camera to his eye and paused, sighing softly and shaking his head before snapping the picture. The night was warm and a soft breeze picked up around him, lifting his hair and fluttering the yellow shirt of the girl on the ground at his feet. Biting his bottom lip he took another picture before climbing standing up, letting the coroner move in close to the body and turn it over.

"She's just coming out of rigor." David explained, frowning and pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I'd say she's been dead just less than 24 hours." Greg nodded slowly, casting his eyes around the nearby ground for anything else significant, his camera at the ready.

A few feet away, down by the lapping waters of Lake Mead, Nick was bending over to retrieve a piece of material floating in the gentle current. Grasping the sodden object he held it up, letting the water stream off it and back into the lake. He frowned as Greg came to stand next to him, his hands in his pockets and his camera around his neck.

"Why bother dressing her and leaving her underwear off?"

"If they even belong to the vic" Greg stated, casting his eyes around at their sparse surroundings. "This is a popular place..."

"We'll have the Doc run an SAE test back at the lab"

Turning away Nick grabbed a plastic bag from his kit and carefully placed the lace underwear inside, sealing it carefully to stop it from dripping. David's voice floated over to them.

"This body's been dumped. She wasn't killed here." He gestured for the two CSI's, who knelt down beside him and pointed to some wounds on the young girl's stomach and chest. "She's been stabbed at least twice, but there's no blood."

"So she was killed somewhere and bled out and then dumped out here, all in the last 24 hours..." Greg muttered, watching as Nick moved off towards the water again.

xxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of hours they worked quietly and diligently, ensuring no rock was left unturned in the area around the young girl's final resting place. As the sun began to rise over the lake, painting the sky in brilliant amber hues, the two CSI's gathered up their kits and collected evidence and made their way back to their car.

Pulling his tired body into the passenger seat, Greg fastened his seat-belt and stared out of the window as Nick climbed in beside him and started the engine, backing out onto the road that would lead them back to the hustle of Las Vegas.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night, G." Nick spoke up after a while, his gaze focused intently on the road in front of him. Greg turned to watch him, studying his face for a moment before giving up and looking down at his lap.

"You didn't."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, his fingers drumming uneasily on the top of the steering wheel. "Coz you know I'm cool with..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok then..." Nick trailed off, feeling the silence descend on them like a shroud. It continued all the way back into town, the lights of the strip illuminating the inside of the car, but doing little to alleviate the tension. Nick was relieved when the crime lab finally revealed itself at the end of the street, and he unconsciously sped up to reach it.

Turning into an empty space, Nick killed the engine and sat back, closing his eyes and sighing softly. Beside him he heard shifting as Greg clicked open the door and climbed out of the Denali. He waited for the door to slam, opening his eyes when it never came to see Greg standing with his hand on the frame, watching him quietly.

"Thank you"

"What for?" Nick asked, gazing into his friends eyes and catching something, a momentary flash that had him reaching out towards him.

"For being there." Greg replied quietly, before slamming the door and leaving Nick alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next chapter. As you can see, the case is going to feature quite heavily, and being new to CSI fiction I may not be so accurate with the jargon, so if anyone spots any mistakes then it would be great if you could let me know. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Greg stared at the collection of photographs laid out on the table in front of him. He picked up one and peered at it before putting it down and picking up another. He did this several times before a warm hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Careful, it's pretty full." Nick warned as Greg smiled gratefully and extracted the steaming cup of coffee from Nick's careful grip. He paused for a moment, inhaling the rich flavour before taking a small sip and sighing.

"You're too good to me." He whispered, his fingers wrapped around the mug. Nick cleared his throat and picked up a photo, frowning intently at it.

"So, what do we know?"

"Fuck all." Greg huffed. Nick threw him a look before placing his cup down and leaning over the table at Greg.

"Well, let's go through the fuck all again." Opposite him, Greg leaned forward as well, his eyes fixed on Nick's.

"Ok professor. We have the body of a young girl, identified through missing persons as Sandy Kershaw, a high school senior who was last seen leaving school yesterday afternoon. The body showed signs of sexual assault, and a struggle, and COD was exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds to the chest..." Nick nodded and gestured for Greg to continue.

"As there was no blood found on the scene it is likely that she was killed at another location and then dumped at the lake post-mortem," Greg paused, glancing around at the photographs before moving one in between himself and Nick. They both stared down at it, frowning. "But why go to all the trouble of redressing her, and leave off her underwear?"

"Maybe he wanted a souvenir?"

"Then why leave it at the scene?"

Nick shook his head, frowning. "We've got DNA from semen found by the SAE kit, but no hits in CODIS. We've got stab wounds that could have been made by any number of blades. There's no fibres, no prints...no nothing."

"There's gotta be something." Greg stated, standing up and gazing over the photos again. "Who ever did this made sure they left no evidence, so this was planned attack."

"But the stab wounds indicate closeness, a crime of passion."

"Is passion always unplanned?" Greg asked, gazing up into Nick's eyes. Nick felt his cheeks heat up in an unexpected blush and he stammered under his friends piercing gaze.

"Um...we should investigate anyone who might have a grudge against the vic. Old boyfriends perhaps, jealous lovers."

"Ok, I'm on it."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hurrying down the halls of the crime lab, Greg turned a corner and bumped right into Catherine, who yelped and grabbed him by the elbows.

"Jesus Greg, slow down." She scolded, shaking her head as she smoothed her shirt down. Greg smiled sheepishly as he patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Sorry Catherine. You seen Nick?"

"Break room." She nodded with a small smirk as Greg thanked her and jogged off to track down his friend. Finding him just where Catherine had said, pouring himself more coffee and gazing intently at one of their glossy crime scene photographs, Greg strode up to him.

"Nick!" Looking up, his lips hovering above his mug, Nick stared at Greg.

"What do you have, Greggo?"

Taking hold of Nick's wrist, Greg carefully guided him back out of the room and down the corridor as Nick grumbled and tried to steady his coffee. Pulling him into the A/V lab, Greg sat down in front of one of the many computers as Nick gazed over his shoulder.

"This is Sandy's blog, off her MySpace page." Greg explained excitedly. Nick smirked down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning closer to the screen. After a slight hesitation Greg continued.

"According to this, she had a big fight with her boyfriend after he got a little too heavy with her in the backseat of his car," Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows. Nick shot him a look and he continued. "From the sound of it, that wasn't the first time he'd gotten rough with her."

"Name?"

"Chris Parker. He lives with his parents in Summerlin."

"All right. Let's pay him a little visit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick sighed as he waved to Brass and watched as the detective climbed into his car and drove away. Squinting against the early morning sun, Nick stifled a yawn and ran his fingers through his hair. Beside him Greg shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Just because he has an alibi, doesn't mean he didn't do it." He offered as they reached Nick's Denali and climbed inside. Nick made a face as he started the engine and pulled out onto the street, which was already filling up with morning commuters.

"No, but it makes it a hell of lot less likely."

"True."

The two men were silent for a while as Nick drove and Greg stared out of the window at the passing buildings, watching as people hurried along the sidewalk beside them. Before he'd become a CSI, Greg had always enjoyed people watching. He'd amuse himself studying people and inventing creative back-stories and soap-opera style scenarios for them in his head. These days however, he found it hard to look at them without picturing their demise, something which he found incredibly disturbing. Swallowing thickly, Greg turned away and focused instead on Nick, watching his friend out the corner of his eye all the way back to the lab.

As they reached their destination, Nick let out a frustrated groan.

"I hate this. Nine hours into a case and we've got nothing." He moaned, shaking his head as he manoeuvred the car into an empty space.

"We've got stuff, we just can't match it to anything yet." Greg stated, unbuckling his belt and yanking the door open as Nick did the same, the two of them meeting in front of the vehicle. "But we will."

Nick nodded and smiled at him, holding his gaze for a few moments. "Yeah, you're right."

"Nick. Greg." A voice startled them and they stepped apart, Greg taking a deep breath and Nick clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck as Grissom hurried up to them, a small slip of paper clutched in his hand.

"You've got a 419 found at..."

"Gris, we're already on a case, we can't take another." Nick interrupted, shaking his head. Grissom waited patiently for Nick to finish before holding the paper out to him.

"You've got a 419 found at Lake Mead. A young girl with multiple stab wounds to the chest. It looks like we may be dealing with a serial killer."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those that reviewed. I'm still really struggling with this, and it's right that I can't seem to make it flow. I'll keep going though, and just hope that it comes out not too bad.

xxxxxxx

The sound of her heels clicking against the sidewalk echoed off the buildings around her as she neared her apartment building. She paused, reaching into her bag for her key, rummaging around her phone, wallet and numerous items before grasping the cool metal with relief.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Startled, the young girl glanced up, almost dropping her bag as she glanced up in the direction of the hesitant voice. A man was standing off to her right in the apartment's small private car park, a dark baseball cap pulled down over his eyes.

"Could you possibly help me for a minute?" He asked, his voice soft and pleading. Lifting his arm, the girl could see it was encased in thick plaster. "I just need to move this box into my car, but I just can't manage it by myself." He shrugged apologetically.

Glancing around her, the girl sighed and made her way over to him, repositioning her bag more securely on her shoulder.

"Just this box?" She enquired, wanting more than anything to be in her apartment and having a long, hot bath. The man nodded, scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to have troubled you but I really need to get it done and I couldn't find anyone else."

Relenting at the man's apologetic tone, the girl bent down and picked up the box, carrying it carefully over to a dark blue car, the trunk already opened and ready.

"Just in here?" The girl asked, placing the box down and turning around when she received no reply from the man.

She was caught of guard by a sudden hand against her mouth, holding a strange smelling cloth in place. She gagged and struggled but the man held on, cradling her gently until she dropped, unconscious, into his waiting arms.

xxxxxxx

Jumping out of the car, Greg grabbed his camera and their field kits as Nick approached one of the police officers already on the scene. Greg could hear snippets of their conversation as he looked around at their surroundings.

_Young girl...no ID...stab wounds to the chest...signs of a struggle..._

Greg shook his head in resignation as he stepped closer to the body, kneeling down beside it and lifting his camera. He snapped a picture before peering closely as Nick stepped up beside him.

"This body's older than the last one." Nick nodded, using Greg's shoulder to balance as he squatted down next to him.

"A fishing boat tour found it this morning, called it in." He stated, his hand still warm and heavy on Greg's shoulder. "We'll be able to get TOD when Super-Dave gets here."

"You think this body's related to the other one?"

Nick shrugged, sniffing as he leaning forward for a closer look. "Same MO."

"Apart from the fact that she was dumped in the lake this time."

Nick nodded but said nothing, his fingers unconsciously smoothing over Greg's shoulder as he peered over the body.

Greg snapped a few more pictures before standing up quickly, knocking Nick suddenly off balance. Nick shot him a look as he steadied himself on the ground and began to study the body more closely. Sighing, Greg stepped away and over to the shore of the lake.

In front of him a steep rocky ledge rose out of the water, crumbling away as it reached further in land. Stripes of different colours ran through the rock, reminding Greg of a landscape from an obscure Sci-Fi movie. Treading carefully, Greg moved closer to the cliff face, frowning as he caught sight of a piece of material fluttering near the waters edge. Placing one hand on the rock-face, Greg leaned out towards it.

He frowned, straining forward, his fingers just out of reach of his quarry. Looking down he adjusted his stance before leaning forward again, all his weight resting on the hand against the cliff. Somewhere behind he heard Nick call out to him but he ignored it, all his concentration focused on the scrap of lace blowing in the breeze just inches from his outstretched fingers.

Without warning, Greg's foot suddenly slipped from underneath him and he slammed forward, his forehead connecting with a solid, jutting piece of rock. And then he was falling, a soft yelp smothered as he hit the cold water of the lake.

Still kneeling by the body, Nick watched as Greg fell forward with a loud splash. The he was up and running, sprinting across the uneven rock towards his friend, reaching him and grabbing the back of his CSI vest to drag him out of the water, falling backwards with him onto the smooth, damp ground.

Greg spluttered, coughing water from his lungs, a trail of crimson slowly leaking from a cut on his forehead. Nick gripped him, panting, as Greg held up a dripping piece of cloth.

"Grissom was right." He wheezed with a weary nod, his head resting back against Nick's shoulder. Unable to form words, Nick tightened his hold on the younger man's waist and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

xxxxxxx

Swinging the Denali into a spare space in front of the large hospital building, Nick cut the engine and hopped out, weaving his way through a few cars and approaching the main entrance. He stopped when he saw Greg, sitting on the top step, his arms folded over his knees, gazing up at him. Nodding curtly, Nick waited while Greg pushed himself to his feet and brushed off his jeans.

"You get everything back to the lab?" The young blonde asked, jogging to catch up with his friend who was moving swiftly back towards his vehicle.

"Yeah. It's being analysed as we speak."

Greg nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Nick." He offered, his gaze fixed on the Texan's broad, tense shoulders. He desperately wanted Nick to turn around and look at him, and reached out to him when he didn't.

"It's barely a scratch. I'm fine." Greg stated, pointing to his forehead where three white butterfly stitches held together a small gash above his eyebrow. Nick turned to him and shook his head.

"You need to be more careful."

"I said I was sorry," Greg said as Nick took a step towards him, making him take an involuntary step back and bump into the solid hulk of the car behind him. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Greg, I can't..." Nick started, but stopped suddenly, his piercing gaze holding Greg's own and making his legs feel suddenly weak.

"Can't what, Nick?" Greg asked, his voice soft and a little shaky. He watched as Nick took a deep breath, anger flashing in his normally soft, chocolate eyes.

"I can't always be there to protect you."

"I don't need protecting"

"No? What about the other night? If I hadn't come along who knows what might have happened"

"I..." Greg tried but Nick cut him off.

"And don't try to make excuses because I don't wanna hear them." He yelled in the younger man's face.

"You can't save me, Nick. I'm not Warrick!"

Nick hesitated for a second, rendered speechless at the sound of his best friends name shouted so accusingly. Then he grabbed Greg by the arms and shoved him hard against the car, making the blonde yelp in surprise and pain. Nick glared into his eyes, his fingers digging into Greg's soft skin. Panting harshly Greg held his gaze, shaking until he felt Nick begin to relax, tension still rippling through his body. Instinctively, Greg's hands came up to rest on Nick's hips as the older man sighed and shook his head.

"I couldn't save him either, could I?"

For once, Greg couldn't think of anything to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I never thought I'd update this again, but I've gone update crazy it seems. Once again it's pretty short but I want to get moving on this one. (Just fixed a few mistakes, apologies to those who've already read it).

Usual disclaimer applies, and reviews are very much welcome. Enjoy.

Xxx

As his shift neared to a close, Greg kicked back from the evidence table in front of him and sighed. For all their evidence and theories, they still had very little to go on, leaving both him and Nick feeling frustrated and exhausted. Leaning forward again, Greg gazed at the collection of glossy photographs spread out in front of him. Each one was a detailed and specific snap-shot, a silent memory of a tragic crime. But as hard as he tried, Greg couldn't find answers in any of them.

Sighing, he stood up and gathered the photos together, slotting them into a folder that he tucked under his arm as he exited the room and made his way to the evidence room. Stowing the folder in with the rest of their collected evidence, Greg took a moment to sigh and shake his head before continuing to the lockers. Pausing for a moment, Greg slumped forward and rested his forehead against the cool metal, trying to will away the tension with a few slow, deep breaths.

A hand on his back made him jump and he turned around, offering a small smile as Nick strode past him and swung his locker open. Greg watched him for a moment, taking in the tense set of his shoulders and the furrowed brow, before addressing his friend.

"Why don't you come over to mine? We can have breakfast and talk...go over the case or whatever." Greg suggested quietly, wrestling his bag out of his locker as Nick shrugged on a clean shirt and threw the old one into his bag. After a moment he sighed, his shoulders visibly slumping. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?" He smirked as Nick cracked a small smile and grabbed his belongings, slamming his locker closed.

"Yeah, but you're not cooking."

Xxx

"Is that one new?" Nick asked as he gazed into the watery world of Greg's fish-tank. They were in Greg's living room, Nick waiting patiently while Greg wandered around cleaning up, his arms full of various items as he came to stand beside Nick.

"Yeah." He smiled, his eyes lighting up as he followed the shimmering creatures around in the water. "It's a Banded Archer. They cost a fair bit, but they're worth it."

Nick mumbled his agreement as Greg left him to dump his armful of possessions in his room. Nick had been in Greg's apartment many times before, and felt comfortable in the familiar surroundings. He liked the fact that it was always slightly untidy, with books and clothes and DVD's littering the coffee table and couch. It made it feel lived in, in Nick's opinion, and reminded him of its owner. He smiled easily, for what felt like the first time that day, and slumped down into the nearest chair.

"So, breakfast?" Greg asked, sliding onto the arm rest of the couch, and from there down onto the cushions in a slow, practiced move. Nick grinned at him and gestured towards the kitchen.

"In a minute..."

Xxx

Jolting awake, the last remnants of a dream that left him feeling unsettled skidding through his subconscious, Nick blinked and gazed around him. He took in the dim room, the not quite drawn black-out curtains that left a strip of hot sunlight sliced across the floorboards, the burbling fish tank with its colourful, glistening display, and the blonde man curled up on his side on the long couch opposite. Nick took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before climbing unsteadily to his feet.

The dream still lingering he made his way towards the kitchen, intending to make some coffee, but the expression that flashed across Greg's face made him pause.

Still asleep, Greg's breathing had sped up and his eyelids fluttered. He let out a soft groan and frowned, turning as if to hide his face against the stuffing of the couch. Stuck between rooms, his hand resting on the door-jam, Nick clenched his jaw, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he watched his friend. The events of the last couple of days flashed into his mind and Nick gripped the wooden frame, unable to tear his eyes away. Coffee all but forgotten, Nick took a step towards Greg. Not quite understanding his actions, but unable to stop himself, Nick reached out and brushed the hair off Greg's forehead, his fingers lingering over the smooth, tanned skin. Almost instantly Greg's face softened and he relaxed, breathing easily and rolling onto his back. Snatching his hand away, Nick turned and hurried into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Nick heard behind him after a minute, and turned to see Greg padding quietly into the kitchen, yawning and running his fingers through his hair. A small smile tugged at Nick's lips and he turned to greet his friend, holding a steaming cup of coffee out to him.

"You looked like you could do with the rest." Nick told him, nodding as Greg thanked him for the drink and slipped into a kitchen chair. Taking a small sip of his own coffee and wincing as it burnt his tongue, Nick sat down opposite Greg and placed his cup on the table.

"The case getting to you?" He asked quietly, glancing up as Greg shuffled back in the seat and brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, shrugging before answering.

"Everything's getting to me." He sighed, looking down at the table as Nick looked at him, trying to decipher the younger man's meaning by the expression on his face.

"Are we ok?" Nick asked him when Greg remained silent, finally looking up when Nick leaned across the table and touched his hand.

Blinking slowly, Greg lowered his gaze to Nick's fingertips before a frown settled onto his features. Suddenly feeling an awkward pull deep inside his chest, Nick withdrew his hand and rested it in his lap.

"If I've made you feel uncomfortable I didn't mean to, I guess I'm just not over..."Nick began, stopping when Greg suddenly cut him off, his voice soft but strangely demanding.

"When I was in Stanford, I dreamt of making discoveries and publishing theories, of holding lectures on subjects people were in awe over, of being remembered for the amazing things I did..." He shrugged, looking suddenly small and vulnerable, like a shy and awkward child. "...I never thought I'd end up here."

Nick's fingers twitched as he fought the urge to reach out to Greg again.

"As a CSI in Vegas, you mean?"

Greg looked up at him, looking confused and shaking his head before he seemed to reconsider.

"I felt stifled in the lab, caged in. Too many memories, too much glass..." He shrugged again and sighed, managing a small, wistful smile. "...I found that what I had wanted for so many years I didn't want anymore. Instead of discoveries, I wanted answers. Instead of theories I wanted to help find the truth, and instead of being remembered, I wanted to be noticed." He trailed off again, his voice a tired whisper, barely reaching Nick's ears.

"We noticed you."

Greg shook his head again, glancing around his kitchen as Nick struggled to keep up with the emotions flitting across his friends face.

"How long have we known each other, Nick?"

The abrupt change of subject took Nick by surprise and he stuttered for a moment, feeling a flush rise unbidden up his neck, his cheeks heating guiltily as he gazed into Greg's chocolate brown eyes.

"Nine, nearly ten years." He admitted, feeling like he was missing something important but he couldn't work out what. Greg was staring at him intently, one hand resting on the table top, his fingers curled delicately against the polished wood. He chuckled then, the sound dripping with sarcasm and barely hidden frustration, leaving Nick's head awhirl with confusion.

"And here we are..." Greg whispered to him, holding his gaze as if challenging him to make a move. Nick frowned, feeling like he was playing a game and no one had told him the rules. Almost unconsciously, his hand crept back onto the tabletop and slid towards Greg's, who didn't break eye contact even as their fingertips brushed together.

A sharp, shrill ringing broke out around them, making both men jump. Nick snatched his hand away and dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his chirping cell phone. He glared at the caller ID for a second before answering.

"Hey Gris"

Devoid of pleasantries, his boss's voice carried over the slight tinny line, relaying information that Nick had been dreading to hear. Snapping the phone shut, he turned to Greg sitting quietly across from him.

"We have to get back to the lab. Another girl's gone missing."


	6. Chapter 6

I apologise, as always, for the time it takes me to update. I'm awful for it. Something always gets in the way that stops me wanting to write. Reading through my reviews for this is what made me more determined to continue though, and I have the end for this all mapped out now to which I owe you all great thanks.

I don't know if some of you have already guessed what film this case is based on, but if not you might during this chapter. I really hope this makes sense, and there aren't too many mistakes.

Usual disclaimed applies. Hope you enjoy, and review, as reviews = happiness.

xXxXx

Grissom met them at the door, folder in hand as he bustled them through the winding glass corridors. Nick opened his mouth to greet the older man but Grissom cut him off.

"Sandy Geller, 25, was reported missing by her roommate when she failed to return from a night shift at Desert Palms where she works as a junior Doctor. Day shift have collected photographs and taken statements from anyone who was present in her apartment building this morning." Grissom told them, pushing the folder into Nick's hands. Flipping it open, Nick gazed at the glossy pictures.

"I know this neighbourhood..." He muttered, fingers gripping the rough card as Greg leaned closer for a look himself. Oblivious to the tension spiking between the two men, Grissom continued.

"Her car was found parked in the private lot to the right of the building, locked."

"So he took her as she was walking from her car to her front door." Greg replied, looking up as Grissom nodded once and veered off into the ballistics lab. Greg looked at Nick, who nodded in the direction of an empty evidence room half way down the corridor. He was drawing Greg towards it when Hodges poked his head out of his lab and beckoned them inside. Rolling his eyes, Nick placed a hand on the small of Greg's back and pushed him towards the trace tech.

"What have you got Hodges?" Nick barked. Hodges shot him a superior smirk, and Nick could practically feel Greg's dislike for the man pouring off his body and shuddering up Nick's hand that still rested casually on his back. Almost as an after thought, Nick withdrew his touch and stepped away, instantly feeling the loss as a physical stab deep within his chest. He grimaced before focusing on Hodges, happy to see that the simpering Trace Tech had taken note of their down-trodden demeanours and had decided to cut to the chase for once.

"An ID for your latest Vic, that's what." He stated, turning a piece of paper into Greg's hands with a flourish before standing back to survey their reactions. Nick grunted.

"Abigail Matthews, 17. School girl."

"She was reported missing by her parents a week ago. Apparently she never made it to school the day she disappeared." Hodges spoke up, looking pleased with himself. Greg ignored him and spun around, clutching the print out tightly as he strode out of the lab and ducked into the empty evidence room, Nick a few steps behind him.

Once alone in the room, Nick spread the case file around him on the table as Greg dropped into a seat by the computer to call up the missing persons report on Abigail. Nick shifted slightly as Greg came to stand beside him a few minutes later and dumped the new reports onto the table top. Clearing his throat, Nick pointed at a picture of the most recent girls red Ford.

"Taken from outside her apartment building in the early hours of the morning after parking her car..." He opened the folder again, quickly scanning the printed report "...with no witnesses and no signs of a struggle."

Greg scanned his pages, mumbling to himself before glancing at Nick and nodding.

"Taken on her way to school, sometime between kissing her parents goodbye and before the start of class, in broad daylight, again with no witnesses. So whoever took them either knew them, or had another way of getting them close enough to him to snatch them without drawing attention to himself." Greg stated as Nick's fingertips brushed against his over a picture of the latest girls apartment building. Nick grabbed for the photograph with a soft gasp.

"Three girls, all relatively young, similar in appearance. Both of the bodies were dumped around Lake Mead..."

"Except Abigail was in the lake, not beside it like the second vic," Greg mused. Nick watched him as he grew silent, both of them mulling over the evidence, before Greg caught his attention again. "It was like he didn't want her to be found."

Nick paused, frowning, before rifling through the file still lying open on the table beside him. After a moment he slapped the pictures of the first victim onto the table, rapping his knuckles against the glass surface.

"He dumped the first body to hide it but left the second in plain view, hoping to throw us off the timeline."

Greg's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward on his hands, gazing into Nick's eyes.

"He's connected to Abigail. He knew if her body was discovered first, law enforcement would be poking around too close to home."

Nick nodded, warming to the topic as he spread out more photographs and evidence around them, bumping Greg's shoulder slightly as he did so. Beside him, Greg brooded quietly, his head cocked to one side.

"So what do you think; obsessive boyfriend, stalker?"

Nick shook his head, his fingers resting on a snap shot of the poor girls battered body. "No, this wasn't passionate, it was calculated. He picked her and he watched her and he waited for the perfect time to take her..." He seized yet another picture and slid it across the table to Greg, who tore his eyes away from Nick's own to gaze down at it as the other man continued.

"...And he had the perfect opportunity to watch her every day of the week. He knew exactly where she'd be."

Greg studied the picture, a long shot of the victim's street, all neat semi-detached houses with white picket fences and manicured front lawns. Closing his eyes, Greg sighed.

"On her way to school."

Nick mumbled his agreement, taking the opportunity to watch his friend. His eyes traced the curve of his lips, over his jaw line and down to the soft, lightly tanned skin of his throat. His collarbone was just visible in the V of his shirt, and Nick found himself wondering what noises Greg would make if he were to lick him there. Nick sucked in a deep breath, glancing away quickly when Greg's eyes opened, but he only stared down at the table top, seemingly lost in though.

Shaking his head, Nick moved to step around Greg but found himself pausing behind the other man, his gaze falling on the back of Greg's neck. He couldn't help leaning slightly forward, breathing in the scent of Greg, a spicy sweetness mixed with yesterday's aftershave that sent tingles sliding up and down Nick's spine. He heard Greg's soft intake of breath, felt him tense and grip the table top but he didn't move away, not even when Nick's hand lifted almost of its own accord to rest gently on Greg's shoulder. Nick traced the soft skin under Greg's collar, feeling the younger man shiver, before he snatched his hand away and forced himself to move. He strode purposefully across the room to the computer to call up a satellite projection of the area surrounding the first victim's house. When the right map was found and was positioned correctly he returned to the table, where Greg was studying the projection intently and panting softly. Nick grabbed a pen.

"The vic's house is here..." He stated, making a cross on the map. Greg followed his movements with his eyes, his body rigid.

"...and this was her route to school." Nick mapped out a path along the road and through a small park until he reached the local high school, where he marked another cross. He then looked up and pointed the pen at Greg.

"We need a list of every person that lives along that route."

"I'm on it." Greg nodded before exiting the room and leaving Nick alone with his swirling thoughts.

xXx

It was a little while later when Greg came bounding into the room again, handing Nick a half full cup of coffee before calling up the map again. Nick peered into the cup, smelling Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian, and took a sip as he tried to ignore the way the younger man's presence made him feel. He was so absorbed with this however that it took him a few moments to notice that Greg had stopped fiddling with the computer and was staring at him intently. He looked up.

"I have something." Greg repeated, reaching out to draw Nick closer to him, despite the frown masking the older man's features. Undeterred, Greg kept Nick close as he began to make notes on the map.

"Our Vic set out from her house here, number 2, at a little past eight every weekday morning. On her way she passed directly in front of ten houses before she reached a park, which she would cut across to reach her high school." He stated, pointing out the route as Nick nodded, breathing heavily.

"Between her and the park are four families with young children, a single IT salesman, and a man named Robert Carvel who was arrested on suspicion of rape and two counts of GBH three years ago."

"He wasn't convicted?"

"Apparently the evidence was contaminated before it went to court."

"You think he's upping his game?"

Greg paused and shrugged, capping the pen and gazing down at the ring he had made around Mr Carvel's house.

"It's the only lead we have."

"Then let's call Brass."

xXx

Rapping a few times on the door, Brass looked around at the officers flanking his sides before throwing a warning glance at the two CSIs standing just to his right under the slanting porch. Nick sighed, knowing what the captain was trying to say.

Ever since they had left the lab and taken the short ride over to Robert Carvel's house, Greg had been fidgety. Nick could tell he was restless, the unresolved tension between them adding to the nervous energy crackling under his skin, and Nick was trying his hardest to remain aloof to it. He knew it was his fault. The little stunt he had pulled in the evidence room had been a very bad move, adding to the already delicate tone of their changing relationship. Nick couldn't deny anymore that something was building between them, and if they could just get through this case without it exploding, he really believed it could be something perfect.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Brass pounding on the door.

"LVPD, open up." He shouted, poised. The silence however remained, and after a few moments more the officers relaxed their stances, and Nick let his fingers fall away from his gun. Glancing sideways at Greg, he found the younger man staring at him intently with a strange look on his face. Nick stared back, about to confront Greg, when Brass's voice broke the moment.

"There's no one here, boys." He stated, turning and clomping back down the steps and onto the sidewalk, Nick and Greg following behind him.

"Two girls are dead and one's missing and he could have something to do with it. We can't just leave" Nick growled, matching pace with the police captain as he approached his vehicle. He heard Brass sigh, and had to remind himself that the other man was on their side.

"I know that, but we can't get a warrant based on nothing, Nick."

"It's not nothing, he was a suspect in a rape charge." Greg spoke up from beside Nick, and Nick found himself unwillingly shifting away from the younger man.

"But he was never convicted." Brass argued.

"On a technicality." Both CSI's replied, feeling the pressure as their only lead began to slip away from them. Nick glanced back at the house, praying for some movement from inside, anything to help them with their case, but it remained resolutely stoic. Leaning on his car, Brass was running his hands over his face.

"You're sure you have something here?" He was asking as Greg nodded and Nick clenched his hands into fists by his sides. After a moment of careful scrutiny from Brass, the older man sniffed and nodded.

"Then we come back tonight." He stated solemnly, before climbing into his car and pulling away from the curve, following a lone blue and white cruiser back to the precinct and leaving Nick and Greg standing idly by. After a moment, Greg stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Cool, a stakeout."


	7. Chapter 7

I apologise once again for the time it's taken me to update. I really am awful when it comes to motivating myself and finding the time to actually sit down and write. I can see the end for this one now though, and I really can't wait to get there. I honestly thought I wouldn't finish this but it was because of all the lovely reviews I had for it that I decided to continue. So I offer you all my greatest thanks.

I don't have a beta, so I apologise for any mistakes.

Usual disclaimer applies. Reviews, as always, are welcomed and cherished.

xXx

Nick watched Greg drum his fingers on his knees, his gaze jerking from one thing to another outside the confines of their car. They had been parked for a few hours already, down and across from the house they were watching, and Nick could feel his concentration wavering. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had any decent sleep, or thought of anything else besides the case...or Greg. He wondered absently whether he ever would again.

Ignoring the shift and sigh from beside him, Nick took a sip of lukewarm coffee from his thermos and tried to concentrate.

"Stakeouts are boring." Came a mutter from beside him, and he risked a quick glance over at his companion, who had such a grim expression on his face that Nick couldn't suppress his soft chuckle. Greg rolled his eyes in response but seemed to relax slightly. He shifted again and smoothed his hands down the thighs of his jeans.

"I really hope something happens soon."

"Ninety percent of this is waiting, G."

He received a snort in reply as he tried to relax back against the leather seat and tune out the rapid thumping of his heart every time Greg spoke, or moved, or breathed. He was just beginning to manage it, his vision tunnelled on the house they were watching, until Greg fidgeted again and let out a soft groan.

"I can't get comfortable." He whispered, his eyes closing as he arched slightly off the seat. Nick felt a pang of heat erupt in the pit of his stomach and he gripped the side of the door, routing himself into rigid position as Greg continued.

"I just feel uneasy, man."

Nick nodded, clearing his throat in an effort to add something to the conversation, anything to dissolve the thick, heady pressure hanging in the air around them.

"I know the feeling. A case like this gets inside you, poisons your thoughts." He replied softly, but Greg was shaking his head, opening his eyes to gaze out of the windscreen, the moonlight playing over his features. Nick watched him in silence for a few moments, studying his profile as Greg stared out of the window. They both took note as a car inched along beside them and pulled into a driveway a few houses down.

"It's not just the case, it's everything; Warrick, Sara, the lab...us," He muttered, and Nick gritted his teeth while Greg shook his head again and let out a tense laugh. "Plus, I haven't got laid in months."

Nick felt his whole body tense and he stared at Greg, watched him pull at his jeans again and shift his hips forward, a move that clearly outlined his growing frustration for Nick to see. Feeling a blush creep over his already heated skin, Nick quickly averted his eyes and fixed his gaze on the house they were meant to be watching. He sat forward as a movement caught his attention, but relaxed again when the gentleman from the house next door emerged into the quiet night, a small dog on a lead by his side. He then chanced a glance at Greg.

The younger man caught his eye and smirked knowingly as he settled more comfortably down into the seat. Nick licked his lips and forced himself to control his breathing. The inside of the Denali was beginning to heat up and the windows were fogging slightly with Nick's panted breath.

His head swam, and it was as if a force outside of himself was guiding his movements as he slowly reached across the space between him and Greg and rested his hand on the other man's thigh. For a moment neither of them moved and Nick was about to snatch his hand back when the corners of Greg's mouth lifted in a satisfied smile and he grasped Nick's hand in his and guided it to the buttons of his jeans, Nick watching as if in a trance.

Suddenly the inside of the Denali felt stifling, all the air trapped around them becoming heavy with anticipation and panted breath. Moving slowly, Nick allowed his fingers to trail gently over the seam of Greg's jeans, feeling him hot and hard beneath as he popped the buttons and lowered the zipper, the sound echoing loudly in the small space.

There was a moment, a pain filled hesitation, when a voice inside Nick's head screamed at him to stop. They were on the clock, on a stakeout, where anything could happen forcing them to react quickly, but it was as if the voice was muffled behind thick glass and all Nick could concentrate on was the sound of Greg's soft breathing, and the feel of his heated skin as Nick wrapped his fingers around his friend's cock and guided him clear of his jeans.

Silence boomed around them as Nick began to stroke, sure steady movements from base to tip, his fingertips mapping out every contour, every curve and flare, as he swiped his thumb over the head and felt Greg shudder in response. Glancing down his eyes widened at the sight and he let out a soft moan as pearly dampness slicked his fingers.

Encouraged, he sped up, watching Greg as the other man leant back in the seat and spread his legs wider, eyes tightly closed and breathing heavy. The windows were steamed completely now, keeping them hidden from the outside world, and Nick felt the thrill of urgency as he pumped harder, needing completion, desperate for it.

He felt himself leaning forward, his eyes drifting closed as he breathed in the heady sent of Greg's arousal, his own erection straining against tight denim. He licked his lips, his mind filled with heady images of Greg naked underneath him, writhing as he was now, and completely under Nick's control. He wondered what the other man would taste like, and let out another breathy moan.

Without warning Greg arched up off the seat, letting out a soft gasp as Nick's name fell from his lips in sweet release, his fingers gripping the leather under his thighs. Nick felt his whole body trembling as Greg's hot, thick fluid coated his skin.

For a moment neither of them moved. Nick held his breath as reality came crashing back and he gaped at Greg, his hand still wrapped around the other man's cock. Greg turned to him then, his face flushed and beautiful in the moonlight. Their eyes locked and suddenly they were moving, Nick quickly removing his hand and wiping it on the seat as Greg cleaned himself up and buttoned his jeans, his movements jerky and uncoordinated.

They sat and panted together in the dark confines of their car, neither uttering a word until a sharp tap on the window broke the quiet and Nick glanced up to see Brass gazing down at him. He slowly rolled down the window and nodded at the captain, attempting to look as casual as possible. If Brass noticed the steamed windows and heated atmosphere, he kept it to himself as he leaned in to address them.

"We just got a call; 419 found out the desert. The ID matches your suspect. We're heading out there now, so follow our lead." He stated before marching off in the direction of his vehicle. Nick and Greg remained in awkward silence for a moment before Nick gunned the engine a little too roughly and spun the Denali out into the street behind Brass.

xXx

Nick frowned as he squatted next to the body and raised his camera, the flash reflecting off the man's glazed, lifeless eyes. Upon arriving at the scene Nick had taken charge, directing Greg to check out the surrounding area while he focused on the body. The drive to the scene had been awkward, the tension escalating between them to the point where Nick had actually considered throwing Greg out of the car and making him walk to the scene.

In the back of his mind Nick knew that the situation between them wasn't Greg's fault, but the events during the stakeout had left him feeling unsure of himself and vulnerable around the other man and he hated that. So he continued snapping pictures and ignoring the way the hairs on the back his neck stood on end every time he heard the younger man moving around behind him.

He grit his teeth, managing a tense smile that he was sure wasn't fooling anyone when Greg moved to stand beside him, both hands wrapped casually around the straps of the camera that hung from his neck as he gazed down at the body.

"So what are we thinking, body dump?" He asked, casting his gaze around the surrounding dessert ground. Nick avoided his eyes as he pointed around them.

"Judging from the tire tracks I would say who ever it was didn't even slow down when they threw him out."

"COD?"

"Looks like multiple stab wounds to the chest but we'll know more when Dave gets here." Nick stated, resisting the urge to snap at the other man. He watched as Greg went to ask another question but he swiftly turned his back on him and motioned to Brass, just catching the look of annoyance that crossed his friends face. Ignoring him as Greg stalked back to where he'd left his kit, Nick explained his initial findings to the police captain while they waited for the coroners van to arrive.

By the time the body was on its way to the lab and they'd finished cataloguing all that they could find neither CSI was talking much, beyond the occasional comment about the case or the evidence they were collecting. Nick watched as Brass ushered his officers to their vehicles and gave the captain a wave off as he climbed into his own unmarked car, leaving Nick and Greg to pack up the scene.

Nick sighed, exhaustion heavy on his shoulders as he pulled himself into the driver's seat of the Denali. The air inside the vehicle still smelled heavily of sex and Nick had to stop himself from closing his eyes and breathing the scent in deeply, especially as Greg was climbing in beside him and slamming the door shut with more force than was necessary. Ignoring him again, Nick gunned the engine and pulled out onto the road, heading finally in the direction that would lead them back to the lab.

"I guess we're back to square one then." Greg muttered under his breath as he gazed out of the window, breaking the silence that had once again descended over the car for the majority of the journey. Nick felt his temper flare at the intrusion as he gripped the steering wheel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"With the case, Nick..." Greg shot back, turning to glare at Nick as the Texan grunted and shook his head, refusing to take his eyes off the road or even acknowledge what Greg was saying. Greg shook his head and flopped back in his seat, muttering to himself. "...Ok, and with everything else."

"Don't start, Greg, I'm not in the mood." Nick ground out between clenched teeth. He could feel his body reacting again in the only way it knew how around Greg, adding to the fire he felt beginning to boil inside him.

"You certainly seemed in the mood back there, when you had your hand wrapped around my dick." Greg stated, his voice dripping with indignant satisfaction, and Nick tightened his grip on the steering wheel, one step away from either hitting Greg, or pulling over and fucking him into the seat.

"Greg, I swear...

"That's just typical of you, Nick" Greg was saying, his voice low but with enough venom to add guilt to the myriad of emotions coursing through Nick's body. "Too busy trying to save everyone to figure out what's going on right in front of you."

Nick's thoughts flashed back to the night at the club, to how he had felt watching Greg dancing with another man, kissing another man. He remembered the rage he had felt when he walked outside to find Greg being attacked. How the need to protect him, save him, had consumed his every thought. He realised, as fear tossed and turned inside him, that he would have killed for Greg that night.

"Or maybe you have figured it out, but you're just too scared to admit it." Greg said softly, his eyes focused intently on Nick, making him feel naked and exposed, leaving him shaking like a leaf. He swallowed thickly and slammed the car into park, jolting both of them in their seats.

"Ok, out."

Greg stared at him in disbelief. Nick rolled his eyes and reached across Greg to release the door, ignoring the feel of the other man's body against his own. He felt Greg suck in a breath at the contact and a small thrill of pleasure shivered through him.

"I said get out." Nick stated again, before catching the shocked look on Greg's face and allowing himself to soften slightly.

"We're outside the lab. I need you to take the evidence in and get a start on processing it all while I head back to the Vic's street to try to figure out what we've missed."

"Nick..." Greg began, but Nick cut him off, knowing all too well what Greg was going to say.

"Please, Greg. I can't be around you right now." Nick stated, averting his eyes down to the silver dials on the dash board and doing his best to ignore the pained silence. He could picture the hurt expression on Greg's face, and while he could feel the guilt tightening in his chest he couldn't quite bring himself to remedy the statement.

Nick remained still as Greg climbed out of the Denali and slammed the door, this time even harder than before. He heard him gathering their kits from the back before another slam rocked the vehicle on its axis and Nick was finally, blissfully alone. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

I've finally finished this. It's taken a long time but I'm very happy to have finally done it. While not going quite as deep into everything as I had wanted, I'm still sort of satisfied. Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed and supported me while I was struggling with this. As everyone will probably notice I have once again borrowed (not stolen) the plot of a popular film as inspiration for this chapter.

Usual disclaimer applies, and all mistakes are mine. Reviews are very much welcomed, especially now that it's all done, and cherished as always.

xXx

Nick frowned as he stepped into the park, gazing around himself and taking note of the small trees dotted around and the worn path that stretched across the middle of the grass. He walked it slowly, his eyes following his footsteps as he searched for anything unusual or out of place. He didn't notice that he'd come to the end of the park until he stepped back out onto worn tarmac and looked up, startled, at the cosy street and the large gate signifying the entrance to the local high school. He had reached the end of the vics walk to school, so with a tired sigh he turned around and headed back.

He knew that officers had already done a quick search of the area surrounding the girl's house, but as the missing persons report stated, had come away with nothing. Nick knew however that police tended to miss important clues simply because they didn't know that they were important. However, after walking the path back again and searching the surrounding area of the park, Nick had to conclude that it did not hold any more answers.

Slumping down on the curb, Nick ran his hands over his face and sighed. The sun was beginning to rise and Nick could already hear the beginnings of a nine to five day. Doors slammed, cars revved and dogs barked in the distance. The wail of a siren echoed past on a nearby road and Nick hung his head between his raised knees.

Unwillingly, his thoughts drifted back to Greg and the current situation between them. He couldn't help feeling like he'd made an awful mistake, even when said mistake had felt so right at the time. He could still hear the sound of Greg's panted breathing and his soft moans as he reached his climax, and Nick stifled a pained sigh at the memory of it. He stood up quickly, feeling the thread of his nerves close to snapping as he paced back down the sidewalk and past the silent houses, deciding that more action was necessary, not only to help the case but to keep his thoughts in check.

Mounting a set of neat wooden steps that led to a small porch, Nick looked around. He took note of the porcelain dog bowl half full with water sitting next to the legs of an old wooden rocking chair, before approaching the peeling front door and knocking quickly.

xXx

Greg stalked the halls of the lab, brushing people aside and ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him until he reached the sanctity of the DNA lab. Inside, Wendy was peering down a microscope, looking lost in thought, but she glanced up when he entered noisily and dumped an arm load of evidence on her table.

"Nice to see you too, Greg." She smirked, leaning over and picking her way through the various bags while Greg crossed his arms and frowned.

"How soon can you get it done?" He asked impatiently, ignoring Wendy's expression.

"I'm backed up, it'll be done as soon as I finish with everything else. You know that." She chastised him, bracing herself for a deluge of angry CSI wrath. She was saved however by the beeping of Greg's pager. Snapping it off his belt, Greg glanced at it and sighed.

"Doc's ready for me." He stated and marched off, leaving Wendy smarting for an apology that never came.

Pushing open the door to the morgue, Greg shrugged on a lab coat as he made his way over to Doc Robbins' side, who was standing over the body in blood splattered overalls, smiling.

"Morning Greg." He greeted cheerfully, and Greg shot him a grimace that was promptly ignored by the chief coroner who instead gestured at the body.

"Robert Carvel; COD was exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds to the chest." He stated, indicating the ragged incisions covering the body. Greg nodded, his lips a thin line and his arms folded across his chest as the Doc continued.

"You said it was a possible body dump?"

"Judging by the tire tracks around the body, it seems likely." Greg replied, following the Doc's careful fingers.

"The bruising on the legs and torso was most probably post-mortem then, caused by the body being pushed out of a moving vehicle."

Turning around, the Doc searched around his table of supplies before producing a small clear bag and handing it to Greg. "I recovered these hairs from around the wounds, most likely transfer from the murder weapon." Greg peered at them.

"What do you think they are?" He asked, squinting at the bag as the Doc shrugged casually and returned to the body.

"They're not human. They look more like dog hairs to me."

Greg's head snapped up and he gaped at the coroner.

"Dog hairs?"

"Most probably. A smaller breed perhaps, like a terrier or something. My wife and I once..." But Greg was no longer listening. Pulling off his lab coat he took off at a run out of the morgue, grabbing his phone as he went and dialling a familiar number.

_Pick up Nick, please pick up..._

xXx

Nick was about to give up and try another house when the door suddenly swung open and a man peered out at Nick into the rising sunlight. Nick flashed him his badge and a smile.

"I'm Nick Stokes, I'm with the Crime Lab. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

The man took a few moments to consider this and Nick took the time to peer past the man and into his house. Streaks of sunlight lit up a dusty wooden floor and from somewhere inside a small dog yapped. The man turned and yelled behind him for the dog to be quiet, before he turned back to Nick.

"Where did you say you were from?" He asked, rubbing at his forehead. Nick gritted his teeth and kept his most easy-going smile firmly in place.

"The Crime Lab. We're investigating a missing persons, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." He repeated, feeling his patience slipping. After another gaping moment, the man sighed and stepped away from the door.

"Be my guest." He mumbled.

Stepping inside, the first thing Nick noticed was the mess. Papers and empty beer bottles littered the floor, and a layer of dust covered everything in sight. The second thing he noticed was the smell. The stench of rotten food and other unmentionables wafted over Nick and he repressed the urge to gag, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he followed the man to the doorway of the kitchen.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" The man asked, glancing around nervously. Nick frowned, following the man's gaze. And that's when he saw them. A pair of black lace panties spread out on the table, lit up in a shaft of sunlight spilling in from the window. His eyes locked on them and then on the man. Nick grabbed for his gun.

"Freeze! Get your hands up!" He yelled as the man ducked out of sight into another room. He took a shot and heard the bullet ricochet off into nothing. He felt something buzz at his hip but ignored it as he braced himself and turned the corner, finding it empty and a set of stairs leading down into darkness. He was setting his foot on the first step, gun held out ahead of him, when the screaming started.

xXx

Greg pounded on the gas as he tried Nick's cell phone again, nearly sobbing when the call was ignored. His mind had already jumped to horrible conclusions as to why Nick wasn't answering, which was why he was ignoring Brass's instructions to wait for officers to get to the scene first, and was driving as fast as he could. After not being able to reach his friend, Greg had called the Captain, explaining the situation as best as he could while barrelling through the corridors of the crime lab. He knew he would get in trouble for this, but he didn't care_. Please don't let anything happen to Nick..._he thought, his breathing ragged as he gripped the steering wheel.

Trying Nick's phone again he let out a desperate sob when the call was suddenly cut off.

xXx

Moaning, Nick opened his eyes. A dimly lit room swam into vision, shadows flickering around him. His head pounded and he could feel sticky wetness at his hairline. He tried to move but found that he was unable and by flexing his wrists he discovered that they were bound behind him. He blinked as a blurry figured moved to stand in front of him.

"Wakey wakey" The figure whispered mockingly, and Nick shook his head to clear the mist that had settled over his eyes. He frowned as screaming pierced the silence, and he tugged on his bonds again.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

Memory surged back in and Nick jumped, his eyes wide as he glanced this way and that. He was tied to a chair in what appeared to be a run down basement. Across from him, shackled to the wall, was a young girl. Naked and bound and covered in blood and dirt, she sobbed brokenly. Nick panted, straining against the ropes around his wrists and legs.

"You're who we've been looking for." He stated, pulling away as the unassuming figure leaned close to his face and breathed stale air over his ear.

"Looks like you found me."

A buzzing from a nearby table distracted the man and he stood up, stalking across the room. The young girl cried out again as her capture snatched an object off the table and held it out to Nick.

"You have a phone call." He stated calmly. Nick stared at him. On the table he could see all of his belongings set out in a neat row. His badge, wallet, gun, keys. Even his sunglasses and a pack of half empty gum. He glanced down at himself and realised his vest was missing, but he couldn't see it in the room. The man was talking again.

"Greg Sanders." He whispered, gazing at the display almost wistfully. Nick closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the mention of his friend's name, suddenly more thankful than ever that Greg was safe back at the lab. He watched as his captor ran his fingers gently over the phone before dropping it to the floor and stamping on it with one perfectly placed boot heal. The phone shattered and the ringing stopped.

"There now. No more interruptions."

xXx

Swinging around the corner into the quiet neighbourhood, Greg slammed the car into park and jumped out, not far from where they had sat on their stakeout just a few hours before. Sliding his hands over his hip, Greg felt the solid weight of the gun against his side, its presence comforting even in its unfamiliarity. Usually on the job Greg refused to carry his departmental issued firearm, but was more than grateful that he'd been trained to use it.

Snaking up the sidewalk, Greg made a mental note of the houses he passed, following the map he and Nick had poured over for hours on end back at the lab until he came to the house he was looking for.

Single IT Salesman, dog owner...

Creeping up the wooden steps to the porch, Greg paused at the door and listened, but the house was silent. He tried the doorknob and found it open. Stepping cautiously inside, Greg drew his gun.

xXx

Nick coughed, the pain in his head making his vision swim. He took deep breaths, watching the man intently as he moved around the room.

"Let the girl go." He suggested quietly, working his wrists back and forth in their bonds as subtly as he could manage. The girl in question let out a whimper as the man approached her and stroked her hair.

"How could I let her go?" He asked quietly, as if sharing a secret with Nick. "She's perfect." He stepped aside, showing Nick his prize, and Nick averted his eyes from the girl's battered body. He wanted to comfort her, reassure her that everything was going to be all right, but he wasn't sure if it would be. No one but Greg knew where he was, and he was pretty sure Greg wouldn't be going out of his way to find him if he thought Nick had not only dumped him from his car, but was ignoring his calls too. _Nope_, Nick thought, _we're truly fucked._

_But he doesn't know that..._

"You know this is the end, right?" Nick stated calmly, relaxing his poster in the chair as if he had all the time in the world for this discussion. The man eyed him curiously, and ran his fingers through the girl's hair.

"I'm on the clock and my team knows I'm here. It's only a matter of time before they find me."

The man gazed at him for a moment before turning back to the girl, his stubby fingers running over her neck and shoulders as she whimpered.

"I can't let her go, she's perfect, the most perfect I've ever had." He mumbled, pressing closer to her. Nick gripped the bonds around his wrists but forced himself to stay calm.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk about this. I'm sure we can sort something out."

The man turned to face him.

"What is there to sort out?" His voice was a rasped whisper, his eyes glazed as he continued to touch the young girl's body.

"You don't need to hurt anyone." Nick told him softly, pleading with his eyes and hoping that he could get through to the man. His hope however was short lived when his captor turned on him, grabbing Nick's gun from the table and pointing it at Nick's chest.

"How do you know what I need!" He cried, the gun shaking in his hands as behind him the girl began screaming again and thrashing against her bonds.

Nick closed his eyes as the sound of a gun shot tore through the room.

xXx

Greg stared as the man with the gun looked up at him, dark eyes glazing over before he dropped to the ground, a bloody gunshot wound in the centre of his chest. For a moment nothing moved, and then the girl screamed again and Greg darted forward and slid to his knees in front of Nick, gripping his shoulders.

"Nick, Nick please answer me" He babbled, running his fingers over his friends face and neck, watching as Nick's eyes slowly opened and he stared in disbelief at Greg, and then down at the man on the floor, blood seeping in a growing pool around him. Panting, Greg struggled with Nick's bonds until a clatter and a cry of 'LVPD!' above alerted them to the arrival of Brass and his officers.

As armed officers swarmed into the basement around them and Greg began to work on the bonds around Nick's wrists and ankles, Nick revelled in the closeness of the other man and finally let himself relax.

xXx

Greg waited until the paramedic had finished probing Nick's head before sidling up beside him and perching on the back of the ambulance next to his friend. Around them the place was surrounded with flashing blue and red, officers and civilians lined the streets and Brass was barking orders here and there as the young girl was brought out of the house and whisked away to hospital.

Turning to Greg, Nick gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you." He said softly, letting his shoulder rest gently against the other man's. He watched Greg flush slightly and glance down at the ground before answering.

"Didn't do anything you wouldn't have done."

"Trying to be a fucking hero?" Nick smirked, bumping Greg's shoulder gently with his as Greg looked up at him, chuckling softly.

"Cant let you have all the fun." He replied, taking a deep breath before reaching over and taking Nick's hand in his, squeezing gently when Nick didn't pull away.

"I think I owe you dinner." Greg said, a small smile playing on his lips, growing wider as Nick leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I think you owe me more than that..."

The End


End file.
